


Straight Through My Heart

by Professional_number_cruncher



Series: next gen one shots [2]
Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Laser Tag, M/M, all the next gens are friends, friendly teasing, they get competitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professional_number_cruncher/pseuds/Professional_number_cruncher
Summary: The next gen racers(+Natalie) play laser tag, and it gets competitive
Relationships: Jackson Storm/Danny Swervez, Natalie Certain/Cruz Ramirez
Series: next gen one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017319
Kudos: 7





	Straight Through My Heart

Jackson rolled his eyes, “Laser tag, really?”  
  
Natalie lightly hit his shoulder, “Shut up, you arcade rat. You know you love it.”  
  
Danny grinned, “He’s just being a buzzkill because he knows Cruz and I are going to kick your asses.”  
  
“Why are we even splitting teams like this?” Jackson asked.  
  
“Because,” Cruz rolled her eyes, “we’re playing with other people and I wouldn’t wish your dynamic duo shit on anyone.”  
  
Tim jogged over to the group, “Why are you four always the last people to show up?”  
  
“Because Natalie’s impossible to get anywhere on time,” Danny teased.  
  
“Oh yeah, _I’m_ the problem.”  
  
Tim laughed, “Way to throw Nat under the bus, teams are already decided. Jackson and Nat are blue, Danny and Cruz, you two are red.”  
  
“I know we _chose_ to put Danny and Cruz together, but I’m thinking that might be just as bad as Jackson and Danny,” Natalie commented, “I mean, at least when the boys are together they’re not brutal.”  
  
“You just said that you chose, Natalie, we’re not changing again,” Rich rolled his eyes, tossing Cruz and Danny their harnesses, “You’re just mad we’re gonna destroy your team.”  
  
“Oh you _are_ now?” Jackson asked.  
  
“With Cruz and Danny working together? Definitely,” Mixon smirked, “Have you seen those two in the zone together? It’s scary, dude.”  
  
Natalie raised an eyebrow, “Yeah, we’ve seen.”  
  
Tim rolled his eyes, laughing, “This is why you’re always late. None of you ever shut up,”  
  
Cam Spinner laughed, tightening his own harness, “Tim, you’re encouraging them by talking. They’re like babies, you have to ignore them.”  
  
“I don’t think you’re supposed to ignore babies,” Rich grumbled.  
  
“You know what I mean,” Cam said, “when they’re bitching about nothing, not when they _actually need_ something.”  
  
“Doesn’t that cause like...attachment issues?” Harvey Rodcap asked, spinning his gun on his finger.  
  
Tim looked to Jackson expectantly, who frowned, “ _very funny_ , Tim, so original.”  
  
“I’m going to take that as a strong maybe,” Harvey said.  
  
“I thought you were ready to start?” Jackson asked, “You all seem content to talk to each other now.”  
  
“We’re supposed to be watching the safety video,” Rich pointed out, “we’re just ignoring it.”  
  
“Well these aren’t real guns,” Natalie countered, “They’re hard plastic. What safety is there that isn’t common sense?”  
  
“Danny is right there, I don’t think he has common sense,” Cam hummed.  
  
Danny rolled his eyes, “I know for a fact that I’m smarter than you, Cam.”  
  
“That doesn’t mean you have common sense,” Harvey said, “Also, don’t be mean to Cam.”  
  
“He started it,” Danny countered.  
  
“Oh my god, are you ten?” Cruz laughed, mimicking Danny, “ _He started it._ ”  
  
“Yeah on a scale of one to…” Danny frowned, “Ten.”  
  
“Good job,” Natalie snorted, “Okay, Cici, give me a kiss before we go in.”  
  
Tim rolled his eyes, “Why are you two gross all the time?”  
  
“Don’t worry, Tim,” Cam said, comfortingly, “You’ll find someone who puts up with you one day.”  
  
“Tim is cool,” Rich said, then frowned, “Jackson, your thing is backwards.”  
  
“No it isn’t,” Jackson argued, then looked down and sighed, “Damn it.”  
  
“Maybe Danny is the one with common sense,” Tim stage whispered.  
  
“They don’t have any common sense,” Harvey proposed, “They’re a couple without a single brain cell.”  
  
“Oh my god, you’re right,” Cam smiled, “that’s why they’re a power couple. No thoughts to slow them down.”  
  
“Jackson wins races because he has no added weight of a brain,” Tim chuckled.  
  
“Those mad scientists really thought of everything, didn’t they?” Rich grinned.  
  
“What mad scientists?” Jackson frowned.  
  
Cam hummed, “the ones that built you, obviously.”  
  
“I’m...a human,” Jackson said, “You know that, right?”  
  
“Obviously,” Tim said, “he was genetically engineered. DNA type shit.”  
  
“Test tube baby Jackson Storm,” Rich Mixon laughed, “Is that why he was adopted by his trainer?”  
  
“Nah, that was because Ray is a good person,” Cruz shrugged.  
  
Danny looked up, “The video ended, are we good to go now?”  
  
“Yeah, I think so,” Natalie nodded, leaning over to kiss Cruz.  
  
Cruz rolled her eyes and hummed, “Sorry, Allie, I can’t fraternize with the enemy.”  
  
“Oh shit,” Rich said, “She’s in the zone now.”  
  
“Shut up, Mixon,” Danny laughed, “She’s just messing around.”  
  
Cruz smiled, “No I’m not, let’s head in.”  
  
Natalie smiled at Jackson as they walked in, “You’re not gonna go easy on Danny, are you?”  
  
“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Jackson smirked, raising the plastic blaster, “You gonna go easy on Cruz?”  
  
She rolled her eyes, “Like I’d have the chance.”  
  
“You’re right, she’s definitely going to seek you to take out first,” he snorted, “I’ll avenge you though, don’t worry.”  
  
Natalie wiped a fake tear from her face, “At least it will be quick and painless.”  
  
“You two are so dramatic,” Cam said, “It doesn’t matter who’s taken out, Jackson is going to ensure the win anyways.”  
  
“Wow, I thought I didn’t have a brain though?” Jackson countered.  
  
“You were programmed with the knowledge, obviously,” Harvey smiled.  
  
“I guess programming would explain the lack of emotions,” Jackson shrugged.  
  
“You cried over Mufasa’s death,” Natalie stated, “You whine about missing Danny all the time.”  
  
“Does it count if I shoot my own team member?” Jackson asked.  
  
Cam shrugged, “I wouldn’t try it. Wouldn’t that make Cruz target you?”  
  
“Cruz is going to target him either way,” Harvey rolled his eyes.  
  
“Probably,” Jackson said, “What, you think she’ll be able to take me out?”  
  
“As her girlfriend, I want to say yes,” Natalie answered, “As a statistician, I’d say it’s a maybe.”  
  
“You have data on laser tag?” Cam raised an eyebrow.  
  
“For Jackson or Cruz?” Natalie asked, then said, “It’s a yes for both. I don’t know about Danny, but I’m not confident with his ability.”  
  
“Note to self,” Harvey said, “don’t go to Natalie for a vote of confidence.”  
  
“I’d say you’ll probably be taken out like…” Natalie paused, “fifth.”  
  
“Not bad, I was expecting worse.”  
  
“Well I’m probably first,” she said, then continued the list, “Then I expect Flip, then Chase, then Spikey, then you, then probably Rich, then Cam, then Tim, then Danny.”  
  
“So the last man standing is either Cruz or Jackson?”  
  
“Almost definitely,” Natalie confirmed, “There’s a chance that Rich lasts longer, which would change everything else.”  
  
“You guys know she’s making shit up, right?” Jackson asked, “Like...all of this?”  
  
“Actually, I do have data on yours and Cruz’s laser tag abilities,” Natalie shook her head, “The rest is bullshit though.”  
  
“Why do you have my laser tag data?” Jackson rolled his eyes.  
  
Natalie stared at him, “Do you really want to know?”  
  
“I’m going to say no, because you asked that way.”  
  
“I want to know,” Cam smiled.  
  
“I don’t have a reason, I just collect data on him sometimes,” Natalie grinned.  
  
“You’re so fucking weird sometimes,” Jackson shook his head.  
  
“You both are,” Harvey said, “Are you guys ready? The countdown started.”  
  
“Of course I’m ready,” Jackson rolled his eyes, “I’m not an amateur.”  
  
“I thought you didn’t want to do laser tag,” Natalie said, smirking.  
  
“I don’t.” Jackson argued, “But I’m not about to lose to Cruz.”  
  
“...You’ve lost to her like….five times...at least,” Cam mumbled.  
  
“That’s different,” Jackson frowned.  
  
“Let him get competitive,” Harvey elbowed Cam, “it’s how we’re gonna win. I’m ready to kick Tim’s ass.”  
  
“...yeah alright,” Cam nodded, “Natalie, can you find a place for lunch when we’re done?”  
  
“Why me?” Natalie frowned.  
  
“Because you’re gonna be out first,” Harvey said, “Cruz is probably going to shoot you and then kiss you and apologize before continuing a murder spree.”  
  
“You said it yourself,” Jackson nodded, “you’ll be out first.”  
  
“...I guess,” Natalie frowned, “Yeah, okay, I’ll get a list. Winner is paying right?”  
  
“Isn’t that always how we do it?” Harvey rolled his eyes.  
  
“I’m just checking,” Natalie frowned, “Don’t be an ass.”  
  
“She’s just checking that she doesn’t have to pay,” Jackson said.  
  
“Just for that I’m picking somewhere you don’t like,” Natalie said, “The list will be all your least favorite places.”  
  
“Please don’t,” Jackson sighed, “I’ll bitch at you the entire time.”  
  
“Guys,” Cam said, “the game started.”  
  
Jackson nodded, “Goodbye, enjoy the afterlife without me.” He then walked to the furthest wall and started into the maze.  
  
“Should one of us go with him?” Natalie asked, then hummed, “Probably not.”  
  
“He can handle himself,” Harvey said.  
  
Natalie nodded and started into the maze, the other members of the team wandering into it as well.  
  
“Hey baby,” Cruz’s voice was calm and collected and...above her?  
  
Natalie looked up, met with Cruz sitting on the wall and firing at the target before hopping down. The shorter girl sighed, “Can I get an apology kiss?”  
  
“Of course you can,” Cruz beamed, pecking her girlfriend on the lips, “See you later.” And with that she was gone. Natalie’s estimate was actually pretty on the mark, which wasn’t much of a surprise. Cruz did everything with stealth and precision, climbing the walls. She turned the corner, seeing Danny, and hearing other footsteps. Assuming it was the last blue member, she hopped the barrier and waited.  
  
“Jackson,” Danny blinked, “Hey, are you out? You look tired.”  
Jackson nodded, sighing, “Apparently I’m _not_ as good as I used to be.”  
  
Danny smiled, “Are you seriously pouting about it?”  
  
“No,” Jackson mumbled, definitely pouting, “Can I have a kiss?”  
  
Danny nodded, “Of course you can.”  
  
“Nice,” Jackson smiled, pulling Danny into a kiss. Jackson pulled away though when a small notification came from Danny’s chest target. He was out.  
  
“You…” Danny blinked, “You shot me?”  
  
“We’re playing laser tag, babe.” Jackson answered.  
  
“I...I trusted you, you said you were out,” Danny frowned, “You’ve betrayed me, Jackson.”  
  
“You’re being dramat-” Jackson was cut off by his own target letting out the same noise. Someone shot him.  
  
“Thanks for the distraction, Danny,” Cruz smiled, walking over and leaning on Jackson, “Sorry, Stormy.” The entire room lit up in red, with ‘RED WINS’ flashing on the various screens around.  
  
Tim rounded the corner, seeing Jackson and Danny taking their harnesses off, “Damn, was this some murder suicide with Ramirez as the witness?”  
  
Cruz smirked, “It was actually murder murder. I was avenging Danny’s death.”  
  
“Damn, Jackson you killed your boyfriend?” Rich asked, peeking into the hall, “Natalie said she called it, by the way.”  
  
“Natalie always thinks she called it,” Jackson rolled his eyes, “maybe she should be a prophet.”  
  
“Awh, Jackson are you upset I beat you?” Cruz teased.  
  
“I mean....Natalie usually does call it,” Tim commented, “Like...a surprising amount of the time.”  
  
“Her being a religious figure would just inflate her god complex though,” Danny laughed.  
  
“Okay, stop joking about my future wife when she isn’t here,” Cruz rolled her eyes, “She picked lunch today.”


End file.
